


It's like red but not quite

by KarneolVision



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Fanart, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarneolVision/pseuds/KarneolVision
Summary: For 'Artuary'.





	It's like red but not quite

**Author's Note:**

> Something purely self-indulgent. Frankly, I was boring myself to death with my other sketches and pictures. I'm the first to admit that I'm just not overly creative by myself alone. So I threw it away and made something that I actually wanted. It's... really not that different from my other stuff... :/ Well, I'm a person of simple tastes - that are unfortunately so rarely met *le sigh*
> 
> Challenge by theunknownaura30.

 

Prompt 11. _Pink -_  Prompt 9. _Light -_  Prompt 1. _Rose/flowers_

 


End file.
